


Silent Promises of the Night

by JJ_York



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_York/pseuds/JJ_York
Summary: -Sam has had insomnia and panic attacks since Optimus's death and resurrection. As it turns out the aforementioned mech has experienced similar issues- Sam x Optimus. Sam is of age of course, but hey Optimus is like a million years old anyways. T/W Mentions of Death and violence.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Sam Witwicky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Confessions

Silent promises in the Night  
By JJ York

\It has been a long time since I have written anything like this, hell its been a long time since I have written at all. I do hope you all can forgive my absence and I hope this little story makes up for it.

\---Chapter 1: Confessions--

A gentle and soft yet crisp breeze flew through the air like a breath. The full silver moon cast a soft glow over the ground, the sound of nocturnal animals could be heard from a distance. The feeling that this night gave was that of calm and relief and that was happily welcomed by the young man who sat atop his roof. Sam Witwicky, the boy who saved the world two times over. The boy who had nearly single handedly destroyed a titan hell-bent on enslaving his own kind and anyone who got in the way. The boy that had revived Optimus Prime, a great leader from a distant world of living metal and painful history. Ah that was the particular memory that haunted him not only this night but the previous months nights. It was like a curse, segmented yes, but still painful to relieve. 

He thought back again to that day, the day that Optimus had called him to meet up at the cemetery to discuss his assistance in helping battle the newest threat the globe and to mankind. His anger...his arrogance, that had been ever evident on his tone and his mood. He had wanted a normal life after the excursion that was mission city. He had wanted things to go back to normal. He wanted to have his normal teenage life, have the badass sports car, the beautiful girlfriend who was so out of his league it wasn't even remotely funny; wanted to be able to attend college and graduate just like everyone else in his class. It was funny in an ironic sense, thinking back, to imagine that that life would be his normal. 

He chuckled bitterly as his mind pulled back to the memory, the memory of watching as his friend, the near indestructible Optimus prime, had his life ripped from him. He knew it was his fault...that battle would have never happened had he agreed to help in the first place. That feeling of guilt was exactly what kept him from his sleep, that guilt and that soul crushing, heart ripping image of...someone whom he truly cared about...someone that against all belief he loved; that truth....that he had denied for all those years. Yes he loved Optimus, he hadn't been aware of how or when it happened, but he knew it to be true. The instant regret of never speaking up. All that crippling him as he watched...Optimus die. 

He felt a shiver run through his body as the wind picked up a bit. He gripped his hoodie as tears once again fell from his eyes as he focused on that memory, of the memory of seeing Optimus, lifeless form laying on the tarmac once he was unceremoniously returned to the military base. The bright red of the paint seemly loosing its luster, the midnight blue looking like a dull grey. The incredible pain that ripped through his body as he realized he was the cause of it. 

He startled slightly hearing an approaching vehicle pulling into the driveway. He figured it was his best friend and to a degree his caretaker, Bumblebee returning from his patrol. He turned to look at the driveway and felt his heart skip a beat, his lungs loosing all the air in them. Wiping his eyes he focused on the beautiful sight of the Peterbilt sitting there, almost patiently waiting. 

Sam sniffled and slid down from his roof and made his way down from the second story to arrive at the side of the idling truck. He couldn't prevent himself from tracing over the autobot symbol at the very top of the trucks grill. His eyes roamed over the curves of the wheel wells and up to the windshield. Though he knew that the glass wasn't in place of the mechs optics, he couldn't stop himself from looking at it when he spoke. 

"Optimus, what are you doing here...its like 3am. You should be back at the base, recharging" the boy said with a slightly tired and wavering voice. He held onto his body not only due to the shift in temperature, but to support himself from crumbling in front of the disguised leader. He looked up to see the door swing open without much of a sound. He noted there was no reply from the Peterbilt, the human assumed this was due to him not wanting to cause a scene in the not-so-private driveway. Sam felt his legs carry him over to the door and up inside the cab. His lithe body sliding easily into the leather seating; it feeling much like a comforting hug, and if he didn't know any better, he would assume that was exactly what it was.

"Sam...would you like to go for a ride?" The mech asked as quietly as he could over the speakers of his radio. It was now time for Sam to be the silent one, he gave a small nod and blinked as he felt the seatbelt wrap around his body protectively. He didn't really pay attention to the scenery as he felt them reverse and take to the streets. Optimus being the ever careful driver. 

The sat in absolute silence sans the hum of the diesel engine. The human let his eyes scan over the interior of the cab. He had ridden in Optimus many times, but hadn't ever really thought to observe just how elegant his interior was. The entire cab had a beautiful deep navy blue with cherry wood trim. The dashboard continuing the theme only in reverse. Gages galore lined the dash, each one monitoring some system of the truck, monitoring Optimus. Sam looked at the gently moving steering wheel smiling at the autobot symbol that adorn the center. 

It was Optimus that broke the silence, his gentle, deep baritone sounding no much more than a murmur inside the cabin.   
"Sam...its okay" those three words...acted as a key to the door that held all of Sam's emotions behind it. The boy broke down, tears flowing freely for the first time since his first major attack. He sob silently behind the wheel unable to do much more. He didn't so much as see, more than feel his body shift forward as strong human arms held him. He turned himself to look up at the man who was now sitting in the drivers seat with the human in his lap. 

"Optimus?" Sam asked weakly to the man, who only silently nodded his reply. Sam froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around the illusions neck, hugging him as tight as he could. He felt the hands gently rub his back causing Sam to calm down enough for his tears to subside. He felt his voice, a little more than a whisper pass his lips. "I'm so sorry".

Optimus only shushed him and held the boy close as he stood up. He walked the boy to the sleeper portion of the cab and laid down in the bed with the boy, still gently rubbing his back. They laid like that for what felt like an eternity, Sam eventually pulling away from the form. He moved back to observe the likeness of it. There before him, was a man in roughly his mid thirties. His face shone a handsome yet tired face clear of any blemishes sans a scar that ran across his nose. His eyes were a deep deep azure, that nearly caused Sam to loose himself within them. He shifted his gaze to notice the slight five o'clock shadow in a matching tone of deep blue, nearly black that was used for the males hair. It made Sam internally chuckle, it was cut in a subtle mohawk that almost mirror his bipedal form's helm.

Optimus gave an amused smile and small chuckle. He watched as the human studied his holoform whilst he laid on his side looking at the human. He had his head supported by his arm in a very human like manner. He felt pride run through his spark at the noticing of how much the boy seemed to like his interpretation of being human.   
"How do you like it?" he asked softly. Sam couldn't help but focus on the soft lips of the commander as he spoke. The human took at breath and smiled softly.

"It looks fantastic...didn't know you guys could do that" he nearly whispered out to the form laying in front of him. It crossed his mind that under any other circumstance, he would both be incredibly embarrassed as well as aroused to be this close to the mech while laying on the bed. 

"Thank you...it took me a while to perfect it. I wanted you to like it. " the commander mumbled softly, never breaking his gaze with Sam. He reached out almost impulsively to stroke the boys hair, his nimble fingers running through the soft curls, the texture being committed to his memory banks. He took notice of the slight shiver that ran through the human as he did this. "Sam...I know...that it haunts you. I'd be lying if I said it didn't take up a percentage of my processor every moment I continue to live...but you need to understand this. It was not your fault...and I will never blame you" 

The human teared up again and felt his body go ridged at the proclamation. The promise in that statement silencing any and all doubt that had been in his mind. He locked his gaze with the man and swallowed harshly, with a deep breath he took the moment that he should have taken so long ago. "Optimus...I...need to tell you something"

The commander raised himself up on the bed, he sat cross-legged across from the human. His spark, his heart racing slightly at the boys words. He knew exactly Sam wanted to tell him. It was the same three words that he had wanted to express in return. He had felt feelings for the boy back when they had first met. The way Sam had cautiously, yet curiously observed his face. No fear being evident on his face or in his body. The feelings grew ever stronger at the apex of the battle for the cube. Sam had disobeyed his orders and had risked his life to save the mechs, then recently...the event as he called it. His spark being extinguished and resurrected by the human. The story he was told of the human stopping at nothing to save not only the world but also to bring him back from the well of sparks. That moment...the moment of his debriefing...being told that Sam had broke laws and orders simply to bring him back. That was when he knew that, he, optimus prime, was in love. And from his sensor readings from every interaction that the two had after that, he had guessed that the boy had felt the same way. He waited patiently for the human to continue.

"Optimus...we have been through a lot...I mean, a lot. We...both have fought for the other...both...died for the other. Optimus, when I saw you...laying there in the aftermath of that ambush. Optimus I...I felt so lost...so hopeless, because I had lost...possibly the only person that...that I..." he paused and swallowed harshly. "That I truly loved....and it had been my fault..." the human felt his face blush a bright crimson at his own words. He blinked for a moment, hearing nothing from the other he decided to continue. "Optimus...ever since the battle in Mission city, I have felt a...connection with you, a connection that I can't seem to share with anyone else. Not Bumblebee, not my parents, not with Mikaela. It took me a long time to realize what the connection was. Optimus Prime, I love you" he confessed hiding his face afterwards.

The two forms sat motionless for a moment. Sam still had his face covered so that he couldn't face the holoform. Optimus chose that moment to reach up and pull the boys hands away from his face and lean in close to him. The illusion captured the human's lips in his. A kiss that was fueled by both of their passions. Had it been a flame it would have illuminated the entire galaxy. The commander pulled back and looked the human directly in the eyes, reaching up to cup the younger's face. "I love you Samuel Witwicky..." his baritone voice growled out against the other before he captured the boy in another deep kiss. The mech noting from his sublevel processors, that his spark beat and Sam's heartbeat mirrored each other. He felt that was perfect.

End of Chapter 1 (?)


	2. Morning Voices

-Chapter 2: Morning Voices

Bright white shining light directly in his eyes. That was what Sam awoke to, he sat up and blinked a few times. He noticed he was back in his bed, he reached up and rubbed his cheek as the memory from the night prior came back to him suddenly. He shook his head slightly. There wasn't any way that what he remembered could have been true. He hadn't admitted his feelings to the commander, in return the commander hadn't admitted that he felt the same way. No...that wasn't possible. At least not in Sam's mind.

He jumped slightly at the quirky polyphonic ring tone that blared from his phone. He looked over at it as it sat on his nightstand still ringing and buzzing. He reached over and noticed the name on the top cover's display. "Optimus" he read aloud, acting on impulse yet again he flipped it opened to answer.

"Hello?" the boy asked cautiously, his mind still in pure denial of the events that had taken place roughly five hours prior. He felt his face heat up, a blush very evident on it, at the tone of the other.

"Good morning Sam..." three simple words that fell from Optimus's vocal unit. He himself still unsure of his actions regarding the human. He knew in his spark that he wanted to be with the boy more than anything, and from the way Sam spoke to him last night, he could guarantee that Sam felt the same way. Though this was new territory to them both. Never in history had a Cybertronian been in a romantic relationship with a Earthling. To be perfectly honest, he wasn't entirely sure if they were 100% compatible with each other in certain means. Though he vowed to make any and all sacrifices to enable their love to grow.

"Hey Optimus..." Sam replied almost shyly, he was coming to terms with the fact that they both had professed their love to each other. His heart nearly beat out of his chest at the simple thought that he was now dating the man...er mech...of his dreams. Part of him wondered if they were compatible with each other anatomically speaking but he knew that no matter what, he would sacrifice anything to please the Prime. After all "No sacrifice, no Victory". His family motto applied more now, than it ever had.

"Did you sleep well" 'My love' he thought but decided not to add to the question. He didn't want to scare the young man off before they were both fully comfortable with each other in this relationship. He would go slow, just for Sam. He truly loved the boy with all his being and only wanted his happiness now. Hell, it had nearly offlined him when he had prohibited himself from staying the night with Sam, to ensure that he rested peacefully.

"Y-yeah I did...no dreams though.." the human responded feeling a bit weak. It was true, he felt very well rested for only getting about five hours of rest, but compared to how he had felt the previous days, Sam was on cloud nine. He shifted up in the bed so he was leaning against the back wall, his hands cradling the phone against his ear as if he was terrified that the phone would shatter like glass. He cleared his throat and dared to take control of the conversation. "What about you? Did you rest well?"

There was an amused smirk on the leaders faceplates, he was sitting alone in his office. Though that is using the word 'Office' lightly. It was what could pass for an office, a huge warehouse in the middle of the military complex. A 'desk', that is a massive frame work of steel and aluminum had been welded together and placed against one side of the building. A 'chair' of sorts was also constructed for the leader. He remembered when he first had seen it, how much appreciation he had felt toward the humans to offer just the slightest bit of comfort to him. Though to be honest, the chair was extremely uncomfortable on his backstruts. He returned his attention to the conversation he was currently having with Sam...his human. "I did. Though recharge is slightly different than what you call sleep...perhaps I will get Ratchet to explain it to you" he explained and smirked widely feeling, through the cellular connection with Sam's phone, the humans heart rate accelerate.

"S-sure. I'd love to learn more about you guys...though...I wouldn't mind learning it from you" The human said feeling a slight bit more brave with his words. He felt a smile form on his lips at the thought of him sitting in front of the leader, being told the Cybertronian version of the birds and bees. He felt his mind slip further still at the thought of whether or not the bot would have such organs.

"Hmm...perhaps I shall...give you a proper demonstration of how we, as a species, work" The leader replied back taking the initiative and letting himself act in a more flirtatious manner. Though saying he was rusty was putting it lightly. Honestly he hadn't been in a relationship for many years, thousands of earth years in comparison. He had at one point had a mate, a lovely femme. Though they had often fought each other, specifically after it was discovered that she had joined the Decepticons while he had begun leading the resistance. Just as well...he never felt like they had fully belonged together. Not like he felt with Sam. How the human just seemed to complete him.

Now Sam's face was pure red in embarrassment. The leader had just offered to act as a demonstration just for the human. God he could die happily right now at just the image that, that notion painted in his mind. "O-oh...that would be perfect. I'd love to learn just how a mech like you works..." he replied, his voice a very octaves higher than normal due to the subject matter. His body jumped as he heard his mother call for him from downstairs. Breakfast...right, he needed food...not to be flirting with his giant alien boyfriend. "U-uhm, Optimus. I need to go...need to eat breakfast" He muttered feeling just the tinniest bit disappointed.

The leader felt himself exvent in disappointment, he had grown to enjoy speaking in innuendoes with his human over their communication line. He knew that he was going to continue this conversation later, perhaps eventually drop the innuendoes, though that would probably come at a later time. Again he would take it slow with the boy.

"Very well Samuel. It is important to start your day with a well fueled body." he replied softly.

"Heh..yeah. Oh and Optimus, you know you don't need to call me Samuel all the time. Sam works just as well" the human spoke softly against the transceiver. He thought it was funny that the leader would always call him by his formal name. It was nice, but after awhile it did get just a little tiresome.

"Yes I am aware...I suppose that I should, seeing as we are now in a courtship. In that case, you can refer to me by my informal name as well." the leader said with a soft smile, his internal proximity sensory alerting him to the approach of his CMO.

"You have a nickname? I never knew...what is it?" Sam asked, his heart racing.

"I do indeed. Its Orion. Now go eat young man" the prime said softly, looking up to see Ratchet enter the room with a stack of Datapads for the commander to sign off on. The leader almost didn't hear the quip from the other end of the line as his CMO began speaking, he almost didn't hear Sam say in a very noticeably bratty tone.

"Yes Sir"

Primus...why did those two words set the leader's energon on fire and rev up his engine. He felt himself lose his vocabulary for a moment as he attempted to calm himself back down without alerting his medic that he was aroused.

"Optimus? Who were you talking too?" The CMO asked suddenly, with his arms crossed in a slightly disapproving manner. The leader looked at his life long friend and felt a battle rage inside his processor on whether or not he could trust Ratchet with this information.

"...I was speaking with..." he paused and locked his gaze with his friend briefly before he faltered, his helm dropping slightly, his optics resting on the datapad that had been laid on his desk. The contract that had been pulled up mentioned on base living arrangements for the humans that had quickly become their friends. "I was speaking to Samuel" he finally finished his thought without looking at the CMO, knowing he was about to receive yet another lecture from Ratchet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I want to thank you so much for the positive feedback for chapter 1. I am really happy that you guys are enjoying the story so far. I decided to make this chapter slightly more of a filler with a little bit of flirting thrown in for some taste. Let me know what you guys think by Reading and Reviewing!


	3. Love and War

Chapter 3- Love and War  
________________________________________  
"You can't be serious" The CMO's gruff and stern voice chimed out. The medic had his arms crossed, optics glued to his leader in what was a mixture of shock and confusion. "Optimus, he is human...and very much younger than you" the medic concluded. The leader looked back up to him from his datapad and let out a exvent before he started.

"Ratchet, my old friend....I am afraid it is true. I am very much in love with Samuel. The sacrifices that he has made for us, made for me...Ratchet...he feels the same as I do" the commander said, his voice filling with emotion and almost desperation. He stood from his desk and walked over to a nearby window before looking out onto the workers. "...its as if he was made for me...we complete each other in ways that I can't even fathom..." he turned back to see that the medic had taken his seat and was watching him closely. 

"Optimus...humans and cybertronians...they aren't meant to be together. Not are we far to large for any amount of mating to occur...but...Optimus you are nearly four thousand times older than him!" The medic snipped out, slipping into more of a disapproving pose. His optics never moving from his friend and leader. Honestly he couldn't understand how any cybertronian could consider any human attractive. Humans were...well...small...and squishy. Not to say they were weak, or primus no. The species had proven themselves to Ratchet time and time again. But they were still squishy...easily harmed if not careful. Their emotions and their "brain" for lack of better term in his dictionary, often jumping from one side of the spectrum to the other without so much as a warning. 

"I understand that...I understand that I...will outlive him. I know that. I am certain he knows that. That hasn't stopped us one bit old friend. I don't feel there is a single thing on this world or the next that could halt our feelings for each other." Optimus said, his voice now much more stronger and his emotions much more under control. He walked over to the CMO and locked his gaze with him. "As for mating...we have holoforms" the leader said with a slight smirk. The green mech stood and gave an exvent of his own as he turned to walk away 

"Optimus we have known each other long enough for me to say this and not feel any regrets. Optimus if you truly love that human...and are willing to sacrifice anything for him. Then you have my blessing. However do not come to me in fifty years to erase him from your memories...I won't do it" The gruff mech vowed before exiting the office leaving the leader to ponder his thoughts alone. 

Sometime had passed after the conversation between the leader and his medic. The leader was now neck deep in official government forms and policies that required his attention. He was about to page 383 of around 1300 when he heard the door open. He gaze flickered up to see Bumblebee, his scout and Sam's official guardian. The leader looked over him for a moment, something was wrong. The scouts posture, the glare in his optics and the hammering in his spark were dead giveaways. The leader stood and attempted to break the tension.

"Bumblebee...what-" He didn't get to finish that thought nor that sentence as a large yellow and black fist came from next to nowhere and slammed directly into his cheek. The leader staggered a bit, reaching up to grip his face, his optics scanned over the scout who only stood there, venting harshly. He felt his energon run ice cold as the scout growled out in a static filled, gravely voice from his vocal processor. 

"How...dare...you" The scout hissed in pure furry. His optics never moving from being locked onto Optimus. Bee felt his fist clench harshly again, his spark pounding painfully in his chest. Before he continued. "How...dare....you....bastard" four words, if they could be called that, shot out from him and visibly made the leader cringe. "SAM IS MINE" the scout roared before launching himself head first into a brawl with his commander. 

With a sudden and loud metallic thud, the door to Optimus' office flew open, Ratchet, who had received a emergency distress call from Optimus at the very beginning of the fight ran in and grabbed the scout by the shoulders, very easily flinging him away from the leader. The medic gently helped his leader to his peds and walked him over to the chair before turning to the young scout, his optics shuttered in such a way that a very cold spike of energy ran through Bee's systems. 

"You should be absolutely be disgusted with yourself! You just engaged in a meaningless fight with YOUR LEADER!" Ratchet roared out in absolute anger. Both the scout and the commander watched him, unsure of their next moves. After what felt like an eternity the scout looked over at Optimus and let his shoulders fall. 

"I-" He began just as his vocal processor shorted out painfully, causing him to violently cough and hold his throat. The medic quickly removing the younger's hand to view the damage. 

"Bumblebee, you are to be confined to the medical bay and your quarters for the next two weeks...any time you are outside of those two areas you will be followed by Ironhide or Ratchet. If you disobey me, there will be severe corrective actions. Is that understood Soldier?" Optimus gritted out reigning in his temper as best as he could. The scout could only nod wincing at the pain from his neck before the medic grabbed him roughly and nearly drug him to the medical bay. 

Optimus sat there looking at the door in a rare moment of confusion and disbelief, his processor whirled away at what could have caused his loyal soldier to act the way he did. Ultimately he found the conclusion to be, though plausible, not probable...or perhaps that is simply what he had convinced himself. 

\--- That Night---  
Sam lay in his bed, phone clutched against his chest, a small frown on his face as he looked up at his ceiling. It was obvious that he was deep in thought, so deep that it was feasible that his room could be on fire and he not notice. His mind replayed over the events of that day. The previous night, he and Optimus had come clean about their feelings for one another, the following morning, him trying to continue with his "normal" life. Going to school then to work before returning back home. 

A shudder ran through him as a memory crossed him. That day he had told bumblebee about what had happened. Sam hadn't ever know the bot to become enraged, but he sure as hell was now. The second Sam had finished explaining, the mechs optics had narrowed, he had walked away from Sam...from his best friend even went so far as to transform and drive off without any word. 

He hadn't heard from him all day either, which had him worried. He didn't want to be the reason that Bumblebee got himself into trouble, he really wasn't even sure why he had responded the way that he had. He figured that the mech knew him well enough to have known well before he himself did. 

He glanced down at his phone and notice there was still no reply from the yellow bot. Sam had attempted to call and text him all day to figure out just what he had said or done and how he could correct what he had done, but there had been no replies. He gave a soft sigh and look over to his window, the sun had gone down, it was another cool night. He wondered if Optimus was going to stop by again, he felt a twinge of pain in his heart...it might have been only one night but it was enough for him to hurt when he missed the mech. 

He startled slightly as his phone buzzed, he quickly brought it to his face, the bright white of the background almost painfully blinding him the dark room. A huge smile crossed his features. A simple sentence from Optimus.

"Would you like to go for a Drive?" 

It was so cliche yet so romantic, Sam couldn't help but let out a rather embarrassing noise, something similar to a *Squee*, before replying back to him.

"For you, always"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short length of this chapter. These past two days have been extremely rough on me to be honest. I do hope and plan on making the next chapter quite long with some...mature themes added in. Please let me know what you think by Reading and Reviewing!


	4. Sam's Happy Time

Chapter 4: Sam's Happy Time

'Hot...dry....bright, to bright, to dry...to hot, hot like the Seirra...desert...dry, dead...Optimus...Optimus dead...my fault, your fault my fault' The voices in his head swirled like a dark mass, like a black hole that was pulling him deeper and deeper until...

"OPTIMUS!" Sam woke with a scream, his heart beating out of his chest, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He panted heavily looking down at his hands and for a moment thought he saw slight blue lines under his skin, and would have investigated it further had he not been absolutely terrified back the shadow figure moving in his room. 

He snapped his gaze up quickly as the shadow manifested into a young teen with blonde hair. Sam looked over him, noticing that the male had a slight illumination almost generating from within him. It took the human a moment before his brain finally caught up to speed. He was looking at Bumblebee's holoform, he felt all the tension in his body escape him. 

"Oh fuck...hey bee.." he sighed out, his hand rested against his chest to calm his heart beat. He looked back up as he felt Bee move closer to his body, beautiful green eyes staring harshly at him. It didn't take Sam's enhanced mind to realize what Bee was trying to say to him. "You know..." it wasn't a question, just a statement, a painful statement. Sam wasn't oblivious, he had known that Bumblebee had feelings toward him, and while at one point he had considered that possibility, now the human couldn't imagine being with anyone other than Optimus. He felt his voice catch in his throat as he saw the holoform give a sad nod. "Bee...I'm sorry, I...I know how you feel about me, but I'm sorry I just...don't feel the same way. At least not as strongly, I love you like a brother..." Sam said softly, reaching out to rub the others arm in a reassuring manner. Bee looked at him with extremely sad eyes and sighed. 

"Sam...I have only ever wanted you to be as happy as possible with the situation that we have put you into...its amazing the amount of insanity you seem to be able to take. It is what attracted me to you. You make my spark pound against my chest Sam...your smile, your voice, everything about you makes me feel like I am back on Cybertron...and now I find out that I can't have you...That I missed my opportunity..." The holoform stated solemnly and not for the first time Sam witnessed a holoform begin to cry. Bee rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "Sam, I don't think I can be around you for a while...it just hurts to much" the holoform said and then suddenly vanished before same could even mutter a word against that choice. The human quickly jumped to his feet and ran to his balcony to see his Camero speed off into the night. He felt his legs give, his body slumping and sliding down as he himself began to sob. He wasn't sure but it felt like he had just lost his brother and his best friend forever. 

_________  
Sam awoke later that night roughly around three in the morning, he was back in his bed, the blankets pulled tightly against his body, he looked over at his balcony door to see that it was still open. The thought to close them escaped his mind as he noticed Optimus' holoform standing there leaning against the guardrails looking up at the moon. The human felt his body slip into automatic as he got out of bed and walked over to the man standing there, as he approached the form began to speak in a hushed deep whisper. 

"I am sorry Sam, once again I seem to have caused you pain." He paused and turned to the younger male. He looked down at him, his gaze fixed on the others. "Sam...I didn't mean to drive him away...I..." he paused at the feeling of Sam's finger against his lips. Sam stood like that for a moment before removing his finger. 

"Bee...is like a brother to me, one of my greatest friends if not my best friend. I knew...he had feelings on me, but I have never felt the same toward him, we just didn't have that connection. The connection you and I have. That...spark..." Sam said sheepishly feeling ridiculous for using a pun in such a serious conversation. He noticed Optimus' holo gave him a slight smirk and that gave him all the confidence needed to continue. "Optimus, I love you, and I love him. But in different ways, and I know at some point he will realize that, and he will come to his senses. Until then, the only thing I can do, is be happy for him" The human said and walked closer to the older male, his arms wrapping around the others body as his head rested against a very muscular clothed chest. The commander wrapped his arms around the human and sighed softly. 

"I agree Sam...but may I ask, what would make you happy right now?" The older male asked looking down at the human, he felt himself smile, his spark thrumming softly at the image of Sam hugging his torso. 

"Spend the night..." Sam said suddenly and without looking up at Optimus. The prime froze for a moment and nodded slowly, his hands gently stroking Sam's back in impulse. He felt his sparkrate suddenly accelerate when he heard his boy's next words, spoken so softly, but so defiantly that the silence that followed made his audials ache. 

"Make love to me" those four word, that command...it nearly offlined the Prime. He hadn't expected Sam to request such a thing on a night like this, specifically after the events that had unfolded not two hours prior. Optimus cleared his throat and pulled away from the human and stiffened a little. 

"What...what did you just say?" He asked knowing what he had heard just simply not believing it, it felt like his logical processor was failing. He watched as Sam pulled away and back away, his eyes still trained on the commander. Optimus' spark leaped cycles as he watched the human begin to undress before him, taking mere seconds but feeling like an eternity and Optimus enjoyed every moment of the show. The younger male walked over to him and pulled him into a deep kiss. Passion flared through their connection, the holoform felt himself grow hard and let a moan slip from him lips. Sam pulled back and whispered directly into Optimus' ear. 

"Fuck me" Again it was a command, a command that he, a human, gave Optimus, a alien...an alien hologram. If Sam was honest with himself, he was very nervous, true they had been dating for a few days and their love was possibly the strongest in the known universe. But Sam...knew...what he wanted. He wanted Optimus, all of Optimus. And he wanted him now. 

"Yes Sir" The prime responded with a smirk before bending down to lift the human into his arms. With ease he carried the boy over to his bed and laid him down, the commander stood a bit away from the bed, wanting to give his human a show to rival the one that he had received. First it was the leather jacket that he had custom designed, it easily slid over his large frame and fell to the floor. The army fatigues being exposed to Sam, the green shirt much to tight on the prime, showing off his abs very well. He pulled that up over his head, leaving only his dogtags that had been requested by the government. 

Next was his belt, and jeans. The buckle giving no complaint as he unfastened it and pulled it free, throwing it off into the back, the jeans sagging to show off a fierce "V" shaped hip bone. The commander wasted no time in dropping them to the floor, exposing himself fully to his boy. His manhood fully engorged, throbbing in the cold air. 

Sam's jaw dropped at sight, he had expected Optimus to be a bit bigger than average, but what he saw between his boyfriends legs was something that would make the adult film industry cry. Sam felt his brain shut down, he getting to his knees and crawling over to the edge of the bed where Optimus stood. He reached forward and grasped the large member and stroked it gently, he looked up to see the holoform watching him. Sam continued to stroke the commanders cock before leaning down, his mouth mere inches from it, his heart pounding in his chest as he accepted the prime into his mouth. The holoform letting out a surprised grunt at the feeling. 

Optimus hadn't expected the feeling to be as wonderful as it was. Primus help him, he could be shot down by megatron right at this moment and he would die happily. The soft silken feeling of his boys mouth, sliding over his extremely sensitive member. It had him using human curses. "Fuck..." he swore under his breath as Sam continued his oral exploration. From the actions that Sam took, it was hard to believe that the human had never mated with another male. He was a natural...and Optimus made sure to tell him that, earning him a bashful face looking up at him. Primus that was a sight, the human that had saved the world twice, kneeling before him with his cock resting against his face. Optimus just had to tell him.

"Such a good boy" the commander whispered, it was clear that his words had an effect on the human, the form noticed that the humans cock grew harder, his heart rate spiked and his face blushed feverishly. He reached forward and pulled the boy back to his cock and let himself be enveloped by that wonderfully sinful mouth. 

Sam allowed the older male to take the lead, he held onto Optimus' hips as the prime began thrusting into his mouth. The human did his best to allow his throat to relax, taking more of that delicious cock into his mouth. The two continued this for a bit, Sam's jaw eventually growing sore from the slightly rough abuse. The human turned and presented himself to the commander and nodded back to the male. 

"..fuck me" he said again, which was all that the holoform needed. He walked forward and gripped his boys hips with one hand, his other hand holding his dripping meat against the tight entrance, his hips pushing forward until the tight star gave way and allowed him to slip inside. The human bit the sheets and let out a strained groan, the thick manhood stretching his virgin hole wide. The prime bent over and gently kissed Sam's back, whispering sweet nothings into the boys ear, calming him down enough for them to continue. It wasn't too soon after did the commander begin to build up a rhythmic thrusting, his manhood igniting all of Sam's nerves to the point where the boy could only make quiet whimpers and whines. The rhythm began to increase, faster and faster the larger male fucked his cock into the human. Sam sobbing tears of joy and pleasure into the pillow below his face. Their lovemaking lasting hours, the prime edging himself, using the boy almost as a toy until finally he pushed himself to far. 

A sudden deep growl was the only warning that Sam got before he felt his gut burn with white hot heat. Optimus was filling him with his seed...marking him as his human, and fuck if that wasn't the best thing to the human. Sam felt his climax hit, which only served to enhance the sensation of being filled by the commander. The two fell onto the bed in exhaustion, they whispered each others names right as sleep over took them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo...that was...something heh...uhm Read and Review pls

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a very very long time since I have written anything, let alone Transformers Fanfiction. Sorry for my sudden disappearance, been dealing with some mental health issues, anyways, I hope you enjoy and please Read and Review


End file.
